


Te Amo

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [12]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, M/M, Making Out, but the advey makes up for it, sorry about the het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Davey walks in on Jade fingering his wife, he instantly wants to fuck Adam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - making out

When Davey walks in on Jade with his hand down Marissa's pants in the green room he makes a cross with his fingers and hisses, stumbling backwards toward the door with his eyes closed. He fumbles for the door handle, all to the tune of rustling clothes and breathy curses. 

"Okay," Jade says, "you can fuck off now."

Davey opens his eyes to look at them both. Marissa looks flushed and mortified and Davey suddenly can't stop thinking about whether or not Jade has wiped his hand and, if so, where. "It's just so rare to see heterosexuals in the wild," he says, loving that Jade is still hard, that they're both probably desperate to get back to it. 

"Oh shut the fuck up," Jade snaps. He gets up and walks toward him, no easy feat with a hard-on in skinny jeans, opening the door and shoving him through it.

"Jade-"

"Bye, Dave."

The door closes in his face and he blinks, a little bit disappointed and plenty horny. He goes in search of Adam, finds him talking with Jocko as he helps the roadies unpack the flight cases. "What I mean is," Jocko is saying in his impossible-to-understand accent, "if they were tighter they could take more of a pounding."

And that's it. Davey has had it. He grabs Adam's hand without so much as apologising to Jocko who, by now, just rolls his eyes. Adam protests weakly and Davey swallows every word with a forceful kiss, pressing him against a wall.

Against his lips Adam murmurs, "People have eyes, Dave."

"I don't care. Please," he begs, "please I just..."

Adam walks away, disappearing into an empty dressing room. Davey follows him, finds himself pulled in and the door locked behind them. He walks Adam backwards to the couch until he falls onto it, then straddles him. "I saw Jade fingering Marissa."

Adam breaks the kiss to raise an eyebrow, pushing his hands under Davey's shirt to thumb his nipples. "And that...turned you on? Because I'm kinda grossed out by the idea."

Davey kisses Adam's neck and rocks his hips down. "Mmm. Just seeing them. I don't know why..."

Adam grips his hips and pulls them down, pushing up. A layer of denim, a layer of cotton, and...yeah Adam is wearing underwear. Davey presses their foreheads together as they kiss, moans softly. They both jump when the door opens. 

And there's Jade, looking disgusted and mesmerised in equal amounts. He looks around for a moment before backing up, turning on his heel and leaving. Adam laughs. 

"What's so funny?"

"Do you think he's gonna run back to Marissa now? Say he saw us making out and that he wants to, you know," he makes a lewd gesture with his hands. 

"Oh god I hope not. The only person I want jerking it to us making out is us."

"Deal," Adam says, kisses him again.


End file.
